Chrno Crusade I
by fateXfate
Summary: A Chrno Crusade Story ...


**Chrno Crusade - A Chrno & Rosette Story...  
**  
_- **I do not own Chrno Crusade , all copyrights goes to the original creators , only this fanfiction belongs to me . Please do not steal it ..**_

_**Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line -**_

_**Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he "Try!" **_

_**Negai ha hitomi no naka kagayaite afureru egao  
Nagare ni tsubasa wo azukete ima ha furikae razuni**_

_**Meguri aeta kiseki ha Pleasure Line  
Yakusoku shitayo ne**_

_**Ichiban kirei na sora he tobouyo  
Nando taore temo "Try!"  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukamu ashita  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi wo wasurenai itsumo...**_

_**Kokoro wo nurashita ame hitoshi zuku hikari ni tokete  
Itami ni furueru tsubasa mo chiisa na ai wo mamoru no**_

_**Wasarenai de sekai ha Pleasure Line  
Kesshite kowakunai**_

_**Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi wo atsuku dakishimete**_

_**Omoidaseba hoho ni kaze ha fuite  
Watashitachi no maeni michishirube oite kureru**_

_**Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo  
Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"  
Samayoi nagara motomeru yume  
Asayake no matsu oka de kimi to**_

_**Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai he to  
Kizutsu kinagara tsukameba ii  
Yasashiiku tsuyoku kataru kimi ha asayake ni "Fly away"**_

_**- Chapter 1 - Pleasure Line**_

"Rosette...why did you make a contract with me 4 years ago... why did you..! If only you didn't , then you life would not end so soon , Rosette.." Chrno said , tears falling out of his eyes . He felt sad , very sad . In their final battle againts Aion , Rosette had given her life to him .

"Chrno ... its ok , I don't mind giving you my life ... I trust you ! Please , don't cry ... spend my last minutes with me . Its enough knowing that I'm dying , so... please , stay with me .." Rosette told Chrno , with a very gentle smile on her face .

Rosette's life depended on the Pocket Watch that sealed Chrno's powers and she had released that power in their last battle . Chrno regretted it , he rather die then let Rosette's life end ... end because of him . He cried constantly and Rosette comforted him as much as she can . She knew he was sad for her . Tears could not stop flowing out of both eyes . Rosette looked up to the sky and saw the Astral Lines flowing through the clouds . It was a very beautiful scenery , it blended very well with the sunset . But it also meant that she would die after the sun had set . She did not fear anything , she did not mind dying . But she was scared of leaving Chrno forever . She would be so lonely alone in the sky , but she also did not want Chrno to join her above . She could not bear to leave Chrno .

"Chrno ... my time is almost up , please , stop crying . Let me leave in peace , please !" Rosette begged Chrno.

"I won't let you go ! I'l find out how to prevent you from death ! If its life that will prevent you from dying , I'l give your life back to you !" Chrno protested .

"I ... I ... I , Chrno , I'm sorry ... Thank you for all the times you have given me . Chrno , I love you . Remember that ... Thank You , Goodbye ." Rosette said with tears .

Green lines started flowing out of Rosette's body , each second , more green lines flowed out . Rosette had a smile on her face , she did not felt sad , she knew that she will die without regrets as she had spent her last few minutes with the man she loved , Chrno . He could not stand by and watch her die , then , he remembered a method that he had been thinking ever since he made a contract . It might save both Rosettes and his own lives . He took out his horns and attached it back to himself .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... !" Chrno screamed with rage . He was transforming .

Then , he noticed something , the Astral Lines from Rosettes body were flowing back into her , which meant that his plan had worked . He also noticed something diffrent about the Astral Lines flowing back to her body . They were changing colours , it was changing from green to colours of a rainbow . After all the Astral Lines finished flowing back into Rosettes body , she was glowing with pink light and she floated . The marks of the saint were starting to dissapear . Slowly , from the legs , to the arms and finally the head . She was recovering . It was a good sign . Chrno knew how to control his horns now , after defeating Aion , he had become stronger and his horns obeyed him .

Rosette noticed that she was still alive . She slowly opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Chrno hugging her tightly . She cried , she felt so happy . She could live with Chrno again . But she was confused why she could still be alive after the Astral Lines flowed out of her body . Chrno let go of her body and smiled happily at her . Chrno's true form was revealed and he knew that he could still revert back to his smaller form , he was so relieved . The pocket watch that contained Chrno's deadly powers had ceased to function and will no longer absorb Rosettes life . He knew that .

"Chrno ... Why am I still alive ? I thought ... I ... had...had died ? What happened ? I'm flowing with life and energy , I can feel it !" Rosette turned in all directions and looked around with a big smile .

"Your life has been restored ! As long as my horns are attached to me , I do not need your life ... well , not that I mind your life flowing in me ! But when my horn was attached to me again , your life could return back to your own body ." Chrno explained to the confused and puzzled Rosette .

"But ... why am I glowing pink .. I'm totally full of energy !" She was still puzzled .

"Life from the Astral Lines combined together with your life and it had created new life for your body . Thus , it created a special life line . It is not called Astral Line ... I call it ... 'Pleasure Line' . " He explained to her and they smiled to each other .

They hugged tightly , never letting go of each other .

_**Chapter 1 - End **_

_**"The pocket watch shall cease to function ..." **_

_**Sayonara Solitia -**_

_**Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta  
Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai **_

_**Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo  
Sayonara Solitia ashita he**_

_**Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone  
Nanni mo kakusanai te anata ni agetai  
Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte**_

_**Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kieme yume wo miru no  
Sayonara Solitia**_

_**Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to**_

_**Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta**_

_**Original Chrno Crusade Anime & Manga Copyrights belong to Daisuke Moriyama and the company Kadokawa Publishing / Gonzo Digimation .**_

_**Copyright - 2003 Gospel .**_

_**Copyright of Fanfiction - 2005 - Fate .**_


End file.
